The Nursery and the Note
by Cassie93
Summary: This is my first fanfiction for "The Woman in Black". This is my opinion of what may have happened after Mr Kipps sees the woman in black in the nursery and after the quicksand event. AU. One-shot.


**The Nursery and The Note**

AN: This is also something I wrote when I was 13 as an English homework. This story is set the day after Kipps sees the woman in the nursery. It is also what I think may have happened therefore is AU. One-Shot.

**The Nursery and The Note**

I felt warm rays of sunshine on my face and watched while Spider bounded happily around the room in which I was studying Mrs Drablow's affairs. Our attitudes had changed drastically, from being traumatised from the incident at the causeway, struggling to survive from the quicksand, to joyful and jubilant.

Stroking Spider's head, I felt a sense of calm and sought to enjoy the day while it was still like this, sunny and bright. My days at Crythin Gifford so far, had not been so cheerful and it was only on rare occurrences when the Sun decided to come out. The weather was like heaven to me, even the dust particles in the air were glowing with life. I beamed to myself and nodded, the best way to enjoy this was a ride on the bicycle with the wind blowing through my hair and watching the scenery.

Riding out on my bicycle, gave me time to experience the nature and watch the birds flying to and from the trees. But, most importantly, time to think and place together all the events that I had witnessed at Eel Marsh House, since I had been there. With Spider running beside me, I felt safe and secure from any harm the ghost could do me. Spider was my one and only companion with me at the house while I sorted out the affairs of Mrs Drablow.

Feeling self-assured and confident, I returned back to Eel Marsh House to continue progressing with my work and organising her documents. I came over a few important ones; with money addressed to Mrs Drablow from a Jennet Humphrey, and I came over random notes like, "Fruit and Lemon Cheesecake" and a few random pictures of people that she must have loved dearly. As I sorted through all these, the glowing sun set behind the greyish white clouds, depriving me of the daylight I needed to work by. I shut the documents in the draws, disgruntled that I still had not finished sorting them.

I stroked Spider one last time before making my way up to my room, stupidly forgetting Spider downstairs in my state of joy for enjoying my day. As I ascended the stairs, I pondered how long it would take me to finish this job and how long it would take before I got to see Stella's beautiful dace again. I reached my bed and tucked myself in. Lighting a candle I opened my novel and began to read. In the space of a tick-tock, the candle flame went out as though someone had blown it out. Faint whisps of smoke were viewable from the glowing end of the candle, giving this strange smell of oil burning. It left me in almost darkness with only the faint young moonlight on a late evening. I felt my hair rising, almost statically, slowly. The eerie silence was too much for me and I wished for something, something to break it.

Creak, rock, rock and Creak, rock, rock. The noise was steady and extremely familiar to me. It was the rocking chair making the creaking noises across the nursery floor, I thought. Feeling greatly frightened but annoyed that I wasn't doing anything, I got out of the bed and passed by the window. Mist was rising up engulfing the window with fog so that I could not stare out but only hear the repentant, recurring sound of the chilling child's cry, louder this time.

In a frightened bound, I left the room to see the nursery door wide open and rocking off its hinges. It wasn't the rocking chair making the creaking noises, but the door. The rocking was still continuing as though it was hypnotising. Everything was in a state of disarray as I walked through the gap where the door should have been present. Drawers were out of the place, the clothes and items they held strewn over the floor and over the bed, as though someone has been frantically searching for something. Book's spines had been cracked and pages ripped out. Shelves had been cracked in half from passionate anger and fury. Wood chips cowered in corners of the room and the rocking chair seemed to be the centre of it all, still rocking gently. Toys were all over the place, red paint chipped off to reveal bare plastic, car wheels broken off and destroyed.

Paintings of happy families, made by a child, were the only things not destroyed. They were spread out over the table and had been crinkled from the heat of a radiator, some long time ago, as they had been drying from too much wet paint being on there. All of them were of a mum, as dad, a sky and a little boy on grass in front of Eel Marsh House.

I looked around the nursery in horror, what kind of maniac would do this to a perfect cosy little place that a child had spent their life in? I was taken by so much shock, it was so controversial to my first viewing of the nursery, that not realising my actions I sat down in the rocking chair. It abruptly came to a halt and there was a loud rumble of thunder and a massive gust of wind blew in from somewhere. Spider yelped loudly from downstairs. His barking continued and increased in volume. The thunder rumbled a lion's roar, there she was. Right there, her black eyes penetrated into mine, The Woman in Black. Her face was venomous and her pale stretched skin was flushed with burning envy. She almost glided over to me, her black skirts rustling as she moved towards me and lowered her face closer to mine, her dark hair dangling like gothic curtains, her presence making my skin crawl with terror, almost as if to whisper something to me.

Paralysed by fear, I sat there, mouth wide open and continually praying to God to save me and spare me, from her clear malevolence. She retreated, deciding against it for some reason; she glared at me and burned holes in my skin before she disappeared from the room. A note in scrawny black writing flustered to the ground, "I shall kill us both before I let him go".

* * *

AN: Please review!!


End file.
